world02fandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Toucania
(Sorry this was written in mobile and I have no clue how to format anything, if you want to edit it go ahead, just don’t change text) Geography: Toucania is located to the East of Shu’ulathoi, North of Hinterburg, and West of Ooftalia. It is completely a temperate zone that experiences on average 54 inches of rainfall a year (though it depends on area) the average annual temperature is 62 degrees Fahrenheit but can go as low as 20 degrees Fahrenheit and as high as 90 degrees Fahrenheit. The nation also holds several disputed sea claims against Ooftalia, over an area with a decent number of oil reserves. Geographically, the nation is mostly temperate rainforest, with a higher altitude “plateau” that is more arid in the Northwest part of the peninsula-part of Toucania. Further south, the elevation continues to climb as temperate forest turns into alpine mountains which separate Toucania from Hinterburg. The far west part of Toucania is similar to the Northern part and is temperate forest. Toucania is divided into several different provinces: Yanuri: (Southeast, mostly plains and mountains) Mutanii: (South, Forest, mountains and a raptor) Siga: (East, forest mainly) Sayyid: (West, mountains and forest) Purakosta: (Northwest, forest mainly) Vicitan: (North/Middle plains and forest) Centrale: (North, forest and city) Budabira: (Northeast, almost entirely city) Demographics: Toucania is ethnically divided between Toucanians and Ooftalians. About 45% of the country is Toucanic while 41% of the country is Ooftali. The Ooftalians tend to concentrate in the Western part of the country but there isn’t a clear cut division. Toucania also hosts a minority population of Hinteroi and Arstotzkans. Most people in Toucania belong to the Toucanic Church or the Estoric Church. This division isn’t based on ethnic lines as one would expect and you will find many Hinteroi are devout Toucanic Church attendees and vice versa. Population wise, most people live in the Budabira province which holds New Toco City and the surrounding suburbs. Another large amount live in Centrale which contains the capital, Gravnibol, and newer suburbs between NTC and Gravnibol. The combined NTC-GRV metropolitan area makes up 5.69 million out of the 8.82 million people who live in Toucania. The average life expectancy of Toucania is 80.12 years and the population is 51% male and 49% female. The median age is 40.2 years. Government: Toucania has a consitution which may be revised once every 100 years (but only with a unanimous parliament AND president vote so it’s effectively impossible) However, amendments can be added that nullify earlier parts of the constitution with just a 2/3rds parliament vote and the president’s approval. The federal government consists of three branches, Legislative, Judicial, and Executive (totally not copying here) The Legislative branch is the parliament who gets voted in every four years. For typical bills to pass, a majority vote is needed. Certain other bills do require a 2/3rds vote, as do bills that have been vetoed by the President. This branch is responsible for writing laws. The president is the only major person in the executive branch as Vice Presidents Don’t exist in Toucania. (The PM of the parliament replaced him/her if needed) The president has the power to sign bills into action, command the military (albeit with oversight by a council) and sign orders (essentially bills that can effectively be passed by a president and are effective until either the parliament rules it over, or the Federal Court bans it) The Federal Court is the main body of the federal judicial system (no shit) and consists of 20 justices who have 10 year terms. Due to the relatively small size of Toucania, the federal government does have more power than nations such as the US, but certain local affairs are determined by governors, or local councils. Politics: The major political parties in power either federally or locally are: Labour: (left wing) Liberal-Conservative: (Right wing) Green: (Further left wing) Freedomist: (Libertarian) Kinky Shit: (Centrist with libertarian tilt) Toucanic Alliance: (Nationalist)* Toucania United: (Nationlist but hates TA) People’s Party: (NOT communist, left wing/Anti-Arstotzkan)* Estoric Alliance: (Idk, religious fiscal liberals?)* Socialist: (What do you fucking think?)* *=only local power. The current president is Thaddeus Orsted of the Toucania United Party. The PM is James Mastaf of the L-C party. Major political Issues in Toucania: Opioid trade: The opioid trade makes up a large amount of Toucania’s GDP, but at the same time a lot of the trade may be a bit illicit. Furthermore, some parties want more regulations to prevent worker abuses in these factories. Hinterburg: Currently, after the second incision from 1978-1980, Toucania now occupies Hinterburg (most of it) The majority want to see the nation rebuilt and 50-60% demilitarized. However, opinions go from allowing Hinterburg to go free without any changes, and permanently occupying the land. However, these are both fringe opinions for now. Gay marriage: Technically, it’s illegal in Toucania. Effectively, it isn’t and there are easy loopholes to get marriage status as a gay couple. Some want to close these loopholes, others want to fully legalize gay marriage. Religion in schools: Currently, public schools are allowed to incorporate Toucanic and/or Estoric ideas in schools so long as they do not go against the government mandated science curriculum.Some say this is wrong, others say it is vital to preserve culture. Economy; Economic data: Total GDP: 317 Billion USD (Yes I know USD isn’t used in W2.0 but fuck you I don’t care) GDP per capita: 35,956 USD Unemployment rate: 5.1% Budget Deficit: -.91% of GDP Inflation Rate: 2.0% Trade surplus: 22.3 Million USD GINI Index: 27.4 Major Exports: Oil, Pharmaceuticals, Illicit Drugs, Copper, Organic Chemicals, Soybeans Major Imports: Automobiles, Military equipment, Electrical Machinery, Steel, Aircraft parts. Overall Toucania has a decently healthy economy and the government is currently trying to transition so that it becomes less reliant on crude oil in the future. Military: Ah yes, the only thing a few certain nations care about. We have several branches of military, including the Army, Navy, Air Force, Home Defense, and the Special Forces. The weapons our army uses are (redacted) We have approximately (redacted) personnel serving currently and one year of military service is compulsory for all Toucanic citizens at age 19. Toucania also has several major defensive systems put in place, including (redacted) Culture: Toucanic culture has been said to be similar to Ooftali and Hinteroi culture, but this is false. For one, Toucanic culture is widely based around the Toucanic Church, an organized monotheistic religion which believes that god watches all via flying birds (and toucans are the head bird) who act as messengers. One must follow the 20 Rules of the Aracari (Holy Toucanic Book) However, outside of religion, Toucanic culture is largely based around both family and trust. Unlike in other nations, family is considered extremely important and many times, three generations live in one household. Furthermore, trust and honesty is considered extremely valuable in Toucania to the point that it makes foreigners uncomfortable. Although Toucanians don’t go around saying rude things (mostly) they will be 100% blunt when asked a question. Toucanians are expected to assert themselves and their ideas. Moreso, verbal conflict is seldom avoided. It is very common for a casual family dinner to go into an argument and for yelling to occur. However, this is treated as normal and not malicious and is commonplace in Toucanic households. Gender roles are also rather unique, Due to a severe loss of men after an ethnic war in 1903, women since then have been seen as practically equal. Women are treated very similarly to men and have both the benefits and drawbacks men have in other nations. Finally is an emphasis “knowing your role”. Although active and heated debate and protest is encouraged, most Toucanians are raised to believe they are a part of a community (their county) and must work to not just improve themselves, but everyone around them. This is further emphasized by the Aracari. (Note this only is Toucanic culture, which only represents about half the population. Ooftalia and Hinteroi culture are also prevalent in Toucania) Things to see (pls visit us and spend your monies here) Tocovia: The old city of the NTC area. Located just a few blocks from the University of Budabira, see the cobbled streets and the wood-framed, stone buildings which date back to 917 AD. This entire area is marked by 20 foot tall stone walls and clock towers. Some of the buildings from the Toucanic High Ages (1100-1400) Although the major attraction here is the oldest Toucanic Church in Budabira, nearly every building and street corner in this small neighborhood has played some role in Toucanic history. North Island Sanctuary: A biodiverse, temperate rainforest full of lush greenery exists just a few miles North of the hectic NTC area. Not only is it accessible, but the views of the foggy shorelines look amazing. Finally, this is one of the best places to see the rare, temperate Toucan. Toucanian National Aviary: This is an aviary commuting to not just toucans, but all birds, and has by far the most diverse bird population out of all other aviaries in the World. P&H Factory: Toucania is the World’s largest producer of opioids, and the P&H company provides a fun and interactive tour for visitors along with a comprehensive museum dedicated to the history and botany of the poppy flower, opium, and the history of painkillers. (Note: There is plenty of drug discussion here, don’t bring little kids if you don’t want to expose them to this topic) Siga Mountain houses: Ancient settlers at Mount Kokovori built hundreds of artificial “cave” houses due to topography and lack of resources. Today, these mudbrick/Stone houses line the already stunning mountain ranges that divide Toucania. Retilli-Kar National Park: A National Park right on the border with Hinterburg, this park is home to the famous raptor gifted to our nation by Alterra’s former president Norstien. Furthermore, mountain lakes and caves dot the area around the preserve. Major laws: The standard laws (eg don’t murder little children) apply in Toucania, however, one must be extra careful to follow the other laws. For one, the usage of heroin is illegal for non-international tourists and is only legal for tourists at a designated site. Failure to comply results in incarceration. All of this despite the fact that Toucani is a major heroin exporter. Some have called these NIMBY laws, Toucania proudly agrees. Furthermore, tourists may be denied entry into the country if they exhibit a fever (even a low grade one) or various other symptoms until further inspected. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO CROSS ANY BORDER OUTSIDE OF A CHECKPOINT IN TOUCANIA!!!! GUARDS ARE LEGALLY PERMITTED TO SHOOT YOU IF YOU DO! (You will know if you are) Animals must be examined before being allowed to enter the country Driving even slightly above the speed limit could get you fined. Jaywalking could get you fined. Smoking near a school will get you fined Littering practically anywhere can get you fined. (Note: You won’t be fined if police don’t notice you...speaking of which....) If you are in an apartment or a hotel, there is a large chance you are being watched via surveillance cameras. These are privately ran but legal and are a major source of controversy. Don’t worry if you are watching porn, chances are the guards are watching it with you. Just don’t break rules. Also there are plenty of cameras in public, get used to it, your privacy doesn’t exist here. Category:Countries